Who Am I?
by Miz-KTakase
Summary: Three simple words... in our 28th Tale of the Bizarre: "Who am I?" Ask Rachel Moore, as she encounters her twin, in her home. Yes, it seems weird, but it's hard to come by, and accept her as just a person, that is, until she steals your boyfriend. Can Rachel stop her, before it's too late, or is the twin here to stay? Rated T.
In the busy city of Tokyo, a girl with brown hair and an ample bust, wearing her blue school uniform, was walking down the street. She had her white karate GI over her shoulder, tied in a black belt. As she was walking down the road, she stepped into a dojo, which is a brownish brick building with windows. She shut the door, as another girl that looks like her walks past the building. She was smiling in joy, with cute rosy pink cheeks, as she was walking in a joyful step.

* * *

 _Recognize this scenario? Well, this girl and her twin play a story in this out-of-canon Detective Conan fic. But it makes you think – the girl and her twin did not see each other, eye-to-eye, but really soon, their confrontation will meet, as the answers will be explained, in a moment.  
The girl you saw in the building is Miss Rachel Moore – High School student. The other girl that resembles Miss Rachel is an imposter, but is still shrouded in mystery. But like the real girl, she has everything that the real Rachel has – looks, beauty, skills, charm, and power… and even her personal life…_

* * *

The girl disappears, as she went around the corner. Rachel stepped out, hours later, as she finished practice. She looked around and was confused, seeing if she had seen something. She said, "Nah…" and walked home.

* * *

 ** _Tales of the Bizarre #28  
Who Am I?_**

* * *

A boy in brown hair was waiting by the corner, the next day, as Rachel, with rosy cheeks, blushed at him.

"Oh… Jimmy…"

"Hey, Rach." Jimmy said.

* * *

 _Submitted for your approval, a Mister Jimmy Kudo, a high school student and detective, knows of his childhood friend, since forever. Only HE can untangle this mysterious happenstance of "Double Vision"… in the " **Tales of the Bizarre** "…_

* * *

"So, how's practice treating you?" Jimmy joked.

"If you must know, Jimmy, I'm doing fine, thanks." Rachel huffed, "I don't need you to tell me about it, all the time."

"Well, come on. Wanna go for coffee?"

Rachel blushed, "Coffee? Oh, I don't know… Maybe… I, uh…"

She spoke in a lightly squeaky tone, "Uh, no, thanks. I should…"

"Hey… What's wrong, Rachel… You act like you're nervous of me."

"I DON'T-! AHEM! I mean, I don't know what you're talking about…"

"You are blushing, continuously, with those cute pink cheeks."

"OH? I, uh…"

Her pink cheeks went away, as she said, "Sorry. It's just a grew-."

Jimmy refuted, "Don't say it. Only a girl understands how a guy feels. But anyway, I think we'll walk home."

Rachel pleaded, "Oh, no. I won't be long. How about a walk to the park, it's nice?"

He said, "I guess a walk is fine. Imagine, you, falling in love with me…"

She giggled, "Yeah… As if!"

They walked together, as they went to the park. Another girl who resembles Rachel appears, as she looked around, "Jimmy?"

She huffed, "Jeez… Where did he go?"

 **XXXXX**

At the park, Jimmy and Rachel walked together, down the path, as the trees were lightly rustling in the breeze. Rachel sat in a bench, as Jimmy said, "Thanks. We'll rest here."

They sat together, as Rachel stretched a bit. She giggled, "On a spring day… relaxing in the breeze, a comfy wind, and a nice blue sky makes things all worthwhile."

He said, "Yeah. But it's like… You've changed."

"Huh?"

"Oh, nothing. It's not like you to ask me out, anywhere."

"Oh, don't be a baby. You and I have been together, forever."

"Well, yeah. We did grow up together. Plus, that incident in the theme park that separated us… Luckily, those mean men are already behind bars."

"Ah, that's fine. I'm surprised that it was a serious mafia case."

He thought, "Yeah, how can I remember? That was when my life changed, thanks to Gin and Vodka, of the _Black Organization._ "

He said, "But anyway, that's ancient history."

She smiled, "Nope. That's all passé."

They shared a laugh, as Rachel closed her eyes. She lied down on Jimmy's lap, as he asked, "UH, Rachel?"

Rachel relaxed, as she looked up at Jimmy's face. She giggled, as she blushed again. He petted her head, as he said, "At least you're not violent, today."

She said, "Oh, I'm not that rabid… Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha…"

 **XXXXX**

They walked together, as they arrived at a tall building. Rachel said, "Well, this is where I live."

They were at the office building of Richard Moore, the famous detective, and Rachel's father. Jimmy said, "Well, that's where you live, since your mother left you."

"Oh, we're still a family. NO divorce is ever final. Separation doesn't count as time apart. Love of a husband and wife is sacred."

She spoke in a serious tone, as Jimmy said, "Whatever. Anyways… You have a good night. See you tomorrow."

He left, as Rachel said, "Bye-bye!"

He disappeared, as Rachel looked up at the building. She walked off, without entering the front door. As she walked off, Rachel, from inside, viewed the girl from out the window. She asked, "Huh? Who's she?"

She opened the window and called, "HEY! You!"

The second Rachel turned around and looked at her. She gasped, as she saw her face. They were exact, from her long hair, fair skin, blue eyes, and feminine build. Rachel shut the window, as the other Rachel walked off. The first Rachel panicked, as she said, "Who was that?"

 **XXXXX**

The next day, Rachel was watching and looking at a huge display window. Elsewhere, the other Rachel was at her house, talking to her father, Richard Moore, a man in black hair and a mustache. He was in his white shirt and tie, messy and wrinkled, as he was relaxing in his chair.

"Dad, I'm telling you… There's someone out there that looks like me." She complained.

He replied, "I'm not tailing you, you know. Besides, don't you have school?"

"I know, Dad. But this is different. She looks like me. She has hair like mine, a uniform of mine, and even eyes as blue."

"Reminds me of your mother."

"Dad!"

"Sorry, kid. That girl, whoever she is, isn't one to complain. But I can't really tail her, without proof. And even so, how do I know it's not you?"

Rachel turned away and huffed. She walked off, as she said, "Never mind. I was stupid enough to ask _you_."

"Hey, I raised you well, didn't I?" Richard called out.

She left, as he moaned, "Hope she comes back with dinner…"

 **XXXXX**

Meanwhile, Jimmy sees Rachel, by the window, as he called, "Rachel!"

She did not respond. All she did was stare at the window, without blinking or fidgeting. Jimmy asked, "Yo, Rach. You okay?"

He stated, "Look, about yesterday, I did mind a little company… but you were a bit clingy, unlike before. Can't you yell at me, for once? I mean, one day without your complaints is fine… but I mean… Well, don't get this the wrong way, but… I do care for you, Rachel."

She responded nothing. Jimmy asked, "Oh, I see! Silent treatment? That's more like it. See? I knew that it was a farce. I mean, here I thought you were replaced by an exact twin of my friend."

She blinked, as he said, "Well, I'm going to go. Thanks for the time."

Rachel called, as she turned to him, "Wait! You say something? Sorry, I kinda power-, er, blanked out… He, he, he, he… I, uh…"

She was nervous, again, as she bowed, "Forgive me."

Jimmy asked, "You okay there, Rach? It is never like you."

Rachel smirked, "Oh, please. You think I'd known my own boyfriend."

"BOYFRIEND?!"

"AGH! I mean, I meant best friend! Yeah, best friend! Oops! Here I go again!"

They laughed, as Jimmy said, "Seemed right… Well, for the moment… uh, why are your cheeks pink, again? Sick?"

Rachel blushed, with her rosy pink cheeks returning, as she said, "Oh, nothing. Just a tick."

She grabbed his hand and said, "Well, come on. We have school, right?"

"Yeah, uh, sure thing…"

They walked together, as Jimmy was worried about Rachel's nervous ways.

"This isn't like Rachel, at all… I wonder… Does she go to the same school as me?"

 **XXXXX**

At the front gate, Jimmy went to the building, as Rachel was staying by the gate. She winked, as he asked if she'd come with. Rachel replied, "NO, no, no. I'll be right here, for a friend."

He walked off, as Rachel walked away. But suddenly, on the other side, another Rachel appeared, as she saw her double. They both looked at each other and held their hands out, like it was a mirror. Rachel asked the other, "Who are you?"

The second Rachel said, "Rachel Moore."

"OH!" The first gasped, "That's impossible. There's but _one_ Rachel Moore, and that's me."

"Well, I'm me, and me is Rachel. I can't be you, can't I?"

"I should say not. Now I _know_ I'm losing it."

The first Rachel barked, "Look! If you're me, you should be at school."

The second Rachel giggled, "Well, yes. But it would be confusing, having _two_ Rachels here, now would it?"

She pranced away, as she giggled, "I shan't be staying long. Bye-bye~!"

Rachel waved, as she was confused, "Okay… Just what the heck is that about?"

She went to the building, as the other Rachel smirked, from behind the corner. She whispered, "You… You can't be me…"

She left, after that, as she was never seen again, for a week or so. During that time, after school, Rachel was waiting for Jimmy, by the gate. Jimmy kicked a soccer ball to the Soccer Club, as Rachel smiled, "Hi, Jimmy."

"Rachel, good to see you, again."

"Well, it has been long."

"Like this morning?"

"Yeah? So what? Don't tell me you're gonna run away, again."

He thought, "Well, she's getting there."

"Never mind that. How about we go out together?"

"Oh, I can't. I have to have dinner ready with Dad. You don't mind if you come with?"

"Nah, pass." He said, "I have to jet somewhere, this weekend."

She giggled, "How about I walk you home?"

They walked together, as she asked, "Jimmy… May I ask you a question?"

"Sure… Go ahead."

"Well…" she nervously said, "Have you ever had a feeling that you're seeing _two_ of yourself?"

"How so?"

"Well, the other day… I ran into… uh… You know what, it's nothing. Just a silly thing I saw."

"Right, right. Silly, indeed. But whatever it is, you're just dreaming."

"I AM NOT!" Rachel complained, "I have to be seeing double, Jimmy Kudo! You think I'm loony!"

Jimmy stated, "AH-HA! You're seeing a double of yourself! Is that what you're going to say?"

Rachel argued, "JIMMY! I SWEAR I-!"

She stopped, and said, "Yes… … …and no. Tell me… How can _one_ person be somebody else, and yet, be the _same_?"

Jimmy giggled, "Well, there _is_ but one _Rachel Moore_. I can tell, since there's _two_ of me. Harley & I – we sort of looked alike, right?"

"Yeah… But this is _me_ , we're talking about, Jimmy." Rachel explained, "And, to be honest, I… I…"

She stopped and whispered, "I…"

Jimmy asked, "Rachel? What's wrong?"

Rachel shook her head and said, "It's strange… but… somehow I knew of her, before."

He said, "Concentrate."

She tried, but could not. She then said, "Oh, it's obviously someone I ran into… like a stranger."

He said, "Keep telling yourself."

Rachel insisted, as she stopped, "Look! Why don't you leave me alone? I don't think I can talk to someone that doesn't believe me."

"I do, Rachel… but I wish I knew more about it."

She marched off, "I guess that's my answer. See you later. I'll walk home, myself. Jerk!"

He gasped, as he felt her insults. He then smiled, "Now _that's_ the Rachel I know."

He walked home, feeling happy about the girl he admires. Unfortunately, the problems for Rachel escaladed even further.

"Just once… I want to see her, again… but it is not so much thoughtful, as it is weird…" she thought, "But… If that girl's me… Who am I? And if she's not me or is me, where did she come from?"

She walked home, still buzzing about the girl that resembled her.

* * *

Three days later, Jimmy was waiting out in the park, as he was waiting for Rachel, but she never showed up.

"This is strange. Rachel usually greets me there." He said, "And after the talk we had, between me and her… it's like, she's obviously loony…"

He thought, "I wonder if it's that girl who's with the boy that looks like me, a while back, when I stopped the Phantom Thief Kid. Nah, her voice was deep."

He pondered, as he said, "Lemme see… This Rachel Moore lookalike…"

Using his knowledge as a detective, he figures out which Rachel is which, since he's met with two of the same person, and yet he thinks that they're the _same_ person. He is stupid enough to know that there _are_ two Rachel Moores, but it didn't stop him from figuring out which is which.

"If I can figure it out, I can see if Rachel isn't lying. I believe her, but something seems odd."

He then remembered the moment at the park, in which Rachel lied on Jimmy's head. And then the moment with Rachel was by the window, motionless and lost in thought.

He nodded, as he stated, "Well, for one thing, it doesn't add up. But I won't give up. _One_ truth prevails."

He stood up, as he walked home. He smiled, "Maybe I can find her and ask her, the other Rachel that has been harem at me, the other day. Only the real Rachel would insult me."

He got a call from his cellphone, as he answered it. It was Rachel.

"Hello, Jimmy? Dad's out of town, can you come by?"

Jimmy then said, "K."

"Don't _K_ me, Jimmy Kudo! Tonight at 8? I was thinking I cook some curry and rice."

"Sorry. Geez, you're such a hothead."

"I am not! Jimmy, please?"

"Alright. 8 is fine."

"Don't be late, Jimmy… Bye."

She hung up, as she thought, "Normally, at this day, she and her father are on a case. But… she seemed rather odd."

At Rachel's house, Rachel was putting the phone away, as she said, "Good… Father is gone, but the other Rachel wouldn't see me… Okay, Jimmy… You're mine."

* * *

That night, Jimmy arrived at Rachel's house, which is Richard's office. He knocked on the door, as Rachel called from upstairs, "I'm up here, Jimmy~! Come on up!"

He went up the stairs, as Rachel let him in. He asked, "So, what is the occasion?"

Rachel giggled, "I made a plate of curry… all for you."

She showed him to his table, as Jimmy asked, "Uh, does your father know if I'm here?"

"If he knew it's you, he'd understand, being that you're a brave detective."

"Whatever happened to that _Stupid Detective Jerk_ remark?"

"Oh? uh… Aw, nah, I figured I'd be nice for a change."

She pushed him down and opened the plate. It showed a mound of rice, with curry roux on it. It even had a little plastic flag on it, with Rachel's winking face on it, and a heart. Jimmy gasped, as he said, "Uh, Rachel… did you-?"

Rachel laughed, "Oh, that… It's simply made from my love~!"

She gleamed in happiness, as Jimmy thought, "Now I _am_ losing it. This _girl_ is NOT Rachel…"

He took a bite of curry, as he was smiling heavenly, "Ohhhhhhhhhh…"

She blushed, "You liked it! OH!"

She twirled around, as Jimmy said, "Now _I'm_ losing it! This girl _is_ Rachel~!"

He continued eating, as Rachel couldn't stop dancing in joy.

 **XXXXX**

One hour later, Jimmy was relaxing, as Rachel turned off the lights. She whispered, "Jimmy…"

She went closer, as Jimmy asked, "Rach, why are the lights out?"

"Oh, no reason… In fact… I don't intend on making it fun."

She unbuttoned her white shirt, revealing her white bra, as she went closer to Jimmy, who is sitting on the couch. Rachel sat closer, as she reached to him. She went on all-fours, crawling closer. Jimmy noticed it, as he gasped, "R-r-r-r-r-r-r-Rachel?! What are you doing?"

Rachel whispered, as she blushed, "Jimmy… I want you. You wouldn't hate me, because I am very lonely?"

"Would you father approve of this?"

"I know he'd hate me, but… It's because I've missed you, so much… Jimmy…"

She touched his chest, and removed his blue blazer. He tittered, as he was shocked, "Uh, you're acting crazy. What is wrong?"

"Only the real Rachel would understand your feelings. In fact, I know what you were going to do, all this time… sweet Jimmy…"

She threw his tie down and unbuttoned his shirt. She cried out, "You… WICKED ANIMAL!"

She threw Jimmy to the floor and held him down, on his shoulders. She giggled, as she was blushing. He pleaded, "Rach… uh, Rachel? Oh, help me…"

She went closer and puckered her lips. She was about to kiss him, but he broke free, by the very sight of it. He grabbed his blazer and tie and said, "Uh, excuse me, I should be going. Sorry, I don't mean to stay here, longer. It _is_ getting late. Thanks for dinner…"

Rachel stood up and cried, holding up a plastic container of curry, "WAIT! Do you want to take this, before you go?"

He took it and said, "I was just about to ask about that. Uh… bye."

He zoomed off, in complete fright, as Rachel giggled, in blushes, "Flirt."

She scared Jimmy away, because _she_ was flirting with him. She reached for the back of her bra, as the phone rang. She grumbled, "Darn it. And I was about to take a shower, too. I guess I overdid it."

The ringing came from Jimmy's cellphone. She answered it and said, "Hello?"

"Hello, Jimmy?" It was the other Rachel. She called, "Jimmy, are you there? Yeah, we're going to be running late. I warned Dad not to be a neck pain! Alright, hold on… FATHER! Sorry…"

Rachel panicked, as she whispered, "Oh, no… Not now…"

"Jimmy?"

She mimicked Jimmy's voice, as she said, "Oh, you're going to be late? Sorry about that. So, see you tomorrow?"

"Why you ask me that? I'll be back at about 9am. If you don't mind, I'll come by your place. Right. Bye."

She hung up, as Rachel moaned, "Jimmy's house… Sweet…"

She blushed, as she said, "SWEET!"

She removed her bra and covered her chest with her left arm. She placed the phone down with her right arm, and went to the bathroom.

Meanwhile, from far away, Rachel was on the payphone, in confusion, "That's odd… Why was there a high-pitched voice on the phone? Did Jimmy get sick?"

Richard was too busy flirting with some of his female fans, as Rachel was too worried about Jimmy _and_ the whole thing that has been happening, for weeks. She knew that it couldn't have been her double, since she knows that it is impossible.

* * *

The very next morning, Jimmy stretched out in the front door, as Rachel appeared, all-blushes, waiting by the gate. He gasped, as he hid from behind the bushes. He thought, "Oh, no! Not Rachel… or her double… or her… WHATEVER! I am so confused… I cannot tell if she's real or not!"

Rachel waved to him, as Jimmy crept away.

"Don't come near me…"

She went closer, but stopped midway. Her eyes closed halfway, and remained in place. Jimmy came out and asked, "Huh? Why did she stop?"

He approached her and waved his hand out, waving at her face. He smiled and said, "I get it now. She blanked out. She'll come out of it."

He noticed his cellphone in Rachel's pocket. He took it out and said, "Oh. I see, she was to return my cellphone. I was wondering where it went."

He petted her head and said, "Thanks."

He then made a run for it, knowing that he won't be falling for her seductive tricks, again. Minutes later, Rachel came to, as she said, looking around, "Jimmy? Jimmy… Where are you?"

She looked around the house and searched for him. But no luck. As she was looking, the other Rachel was by the gate of Jimmy's house. She called out, "JIMMY!"

Both Rachels called out his name, as the second Rachel asked, "Is there an echo here?"

The first Rachel called, from in the bushes, "Jimmy, are you home?"

"Jimmy, you in here?"

They both cried out, at the same time, "JIMMY!"

Rachel said, as she was concerned, "Maybe he _was_ sick. I'll leave him be."

She walked off, as the other Rachel came out of the bushes, shortly after the first Rachel left. With a small twig in her hair, she whispered, "Maybe he's not speaking to me… after what I did… But I did like him…"

She came out of the bushes, as she returned to the gate, walking home.

 **XXXXX**

Rachel got a phone call, as she answered it. She asked, "Hello?"

"Rachel Moore!" Jimmy barked, from the other side, "Where were you? What is your deal?"

Rachel barked, "IS THIS A WAY TO TELL YOU-?"

"Don't lie to me, Rachel! Last night! You gave me dinner, and you gave me such a performance. Why were you seducing me, like that?"

Rachel gasped, as she said, "But… I didn't-."

She yelled, "I mean, HOW DARE YOU ACCUSE ME OF SOMETHING I DIDN'T DO, JIMMY KUDO!"

"Well, what was that about? I thought you were a different person!"

"Maybe… Maybe not… But if that's not me… who am I? And if I'm not who I was, why do I look like me?"

"Rachel, are you feellin-?"

"Jerk!" She hung up the phone, as she sobbed, "What's going on? Did that bad girl come by and seduce my Jimmy? _No one_ seduces him but ME!"

She nervously said, "Uh… not that we're actually dating or anything, I mean… uh… I would never do it, being we're still young and… well, that seemed ridiculous… and I don't want to-."

She realized, "Wait… That other me made curry?"

At town, Jimmy was kicking a wall, in anger, "STUPID! STUPID IDIOT! THAT STUPID RACHEL! SHE'S LOSING IT!"

He calmed down and said, "Things aren't what they seemed."

"What aren't what they seemed?" A voice called.

Jimmy turned around and asked, "Who said that?"

Two people appeared, as one was a boy with tan skin and black hair, wearing his jacket and jeans, while another was a girl with brown hair and a blue ribbon on her ponytail, wearing her orange sweater.

"Harley?" Jimmy asked.

"You seemed ill, Kudo. Something wrong?" Harley asked.

Jimmy said, "Well, you would laugh, if you would know what is going on here…"

Harley said, "No, I'm listening. Care to explain further?"

Jimmy stated, "Well, can you and Kirsten keep a secret?"

Harley nodded, as Kirsten asked, "Uh… Harley, what's going on?"

Harley said, "Kudo has something to share. I hope it's something rather peculiar."

"It is, unfortunately." Jimmy replied.

 **XXXXX**

Moments later, Jimmy, Harley, and Kirsten were sitting alone in a bench, as Jimmy explained the whole thing. He even stated that Rachel zoned out, in the middle of the pathway, while he called the other Rachel, and she said that she was away with her father. He was so confused, but knowing his knowledge as a detective, he decided that there were _two_ Rachels, being that the other Rachel was away, last night, and the first Rachel was home.

"Darn, Kudo…" Harley laughed, "You're a sly fox, are you?"

Jimmy stated, "I'm telling you, it's weird. If that's Rachel on the phone, who was that other girl? I'm on my wits end!"

Kirsten said, "Well… If she's not your _not-girlfriend_ , she should be someone who admires you."

Jimmy said, "Come again?"

She stated, "It could be an evil twin, perhaps. Like in most stories you see on television. You have a friend that has his or her natural traits, and you have another one, who has the opposite."

Harley barked, "You've seen that in a movie, moron!"

She complained, "I was thinking that, was I?"

He said, "Still, you may be right. What if she was a government spy, wanting to track you down?"

Jimmy thought, "Yeah… He's right. Could someone from the Black Organization found me? If so, imagine if Gin and Vodka ever come back to get me, after that incident…"

Harley nodded, "That may be the case, since you can put two and two together. The evil twin could be _one of them_."

Kirsten huffed, "That still doesn't explain the blank out, like she was burnt."

Jimmy said, "Well, she was undressing herself, and she does have the same athletic build when she does karate."

Kirsten asked, "Any tattoos?"

Harley joked, "Come on! Why would the evil twin have ink?"

She stated, "If she _were_ an evil duplicate, she'd be a different person."

Jimmy said, "I don't think so. Richard would be wise about it, if he found out… provided if he ever saw her tattoos, _somewhere_."

Kirsten pouted, "Aw, you're no fun."

Jimmy was confused, as Harley said, "Look on the bright side, having _two_ Rachels is fun. At least you can pick which one is real, and then practice on the other."

Jimmy stated, "Nah, they both have the same personality as the other. What if they were sisters? Rachel's an only child, and it could be that she had a long-lost twin sister. Could she have not known that?"

Harley said, "That's a possibility. I mean, they do look alike. But if so, would she be far away from Tokyo?"

Jimmy replied, "Well, it's a farfetched solution, but it's good enough."

He added, "Maybe."

Harley thought, "Maybe…"

Kirsten then said, "She's a robot."

The boys asked, "WHAT?"

She stated, "I can't buy that evil twin sister crap! Suppose she was an android that resembles Rachel?"

Harley giggled, "Kirsten, no one in the right mind would create a duplicate of the daughter of a famous detective."

Jimmy thought, "Easy for you to say. Richard's famous, because of me. But still… Kirsten may be right…"

He cried, "NO! There's no way! I have to know the truth! If we find Rachel, we'll ask her a thing or two, and maybe we can find out about her real identity."

Harley said, "Sounds like a plan."

They walked together, as Kirsten said, "I'll come with you. I think we needed closure on this case."

Harley stated, "So, we have _three_ possible choices: _ONE –_ She would be a spy from a deadly organization; _TWO –_ She could be Rachel's long-lost sister, suffice to say if she's good or evil; _THREE –_ She is a robot, built to resemble her, with her numerous traits, as does the real Rachel. I'm leaning on the first choice, so, if so, we kill her."

Jimmy gasped, "WHAT? You're mad!"

Kirsten bickered, "Harley Hartwell does it again, with his stupid theories! We can't shoot someone dead! They'll arrest us!"

Harley argued, "WOULD YOU SHUT UP? It's the right thing! And even if she is a robot, which she's NOT, we can't destroy her, anyway."

He added, "Besides, we have so much to know about her, _before_ we oust her… or spare her, depending on the matter, in case you didn't notice."

"Well, that second theory seemed wholesome…"

"Oh, what do you know?"

They argued, as Jimmy still remembered Rachel, including her rosy pink cheeks. But he then realized that Rachel never blushed continuously. He said, "Wait a minute… There's no way… That girl _is_ an imposter!"

He ran off, as Harley cried, "KUDO!"

They followed him, as Rachel was viewing them from far away. She thought, "Jimmy? And he's with Harley & Kirsten… I should follow them. Maybe I can sift out what's going on."

She hid, as she stealthfully followed the trio.

 **XXXXX**

Minutes later, Jimmy found Rachel, as she blushed, "Jimmy…"

He cried, "IT WAS _YOU_ , YOU FAKER!"

Rachel gasped, "JIMMY, WAIT!"

She ran away, as Harley called, "AFTER HER!"

They chased her down, as the other Rachel was far away. She saw what transpired, as she was panting, out of breath. She growled, "Damn her! She came back! I have to stop this!"

She regained strength, as she ran off, hoping to find her double.

Moments later, Rachel was cornered, as she was in a forest, trapped with no way to go. Harley called out, "Game's over, Rachel Moore, if that's your real name."

Jimmy smiled, "Who are you, and what are you doing here in my life?"

Rachel pleaded, "You guys are such morons! I _am_ Rachel Moore! Surely you'd believe me as a Mata Hari! Or maybe as my sister!"

Jimmy cried, "JERK! Only the real Rachel would understand! And besides, I found your Achilles heel, you imposter…"

Rachel blushed, as she asked, "Oh? Is it because I'm too alluring in my figure?"

Jimmy stated, "Nope. It's because you blush too much!"

He pointed at her and called, "Game over, whatever-you-are! YOU'RE the imposter Rachel!"

He explained, "Only the real Rachel Moore is witty and fun, and she does cook really good, and she's an excellent karate fighter, and she is very sweet, despite a mean streak. But the one thing she'd never do is seduce someone, or lie to me. You don't even go to school with me, because you wanted to hide from me, because of the real Rachel. And that blushing on your cheekbones, time and time again, results into figuring out who you really are."

Rachel growled, "Damn it."

Jimmy barked, "Now, one question remains… Just who are you?"

Rachel held a gun and said, "You never cared for me, you jerk!"

She aimed at Jimmy, as Harley gasped, "I WAS RIGHT! You _are_ a spy!"

Rachel smirked, "Close. I only intend to be made well, since I had a bubbly personality. Besides… I wanted to change my _voice_ …"

She had a slightly high-pitched voice, as she giggled.

"You had me figured out. But you're too late… Jimmy, you cared for that girl, yet you never cared for me…"

Jimmy growled, "Wait… So, _you_ were the one that wanted to be with me? But why?"

Rachel laughed, "Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha! Oh, Jimmy, Jimmy, Jimmy. If I told you, you'd be devastated. In fact, this is my real voice. As a matter of fact, she and I are one in the same… I'm sure you'd understand. Even if you don't, I doubt you will."

Jimmy said, "So, are you her sister? Because I have a feeling that you're both a spy and Rachel's long-lost sister."

Rachel smirked, as she returned to her normal voice, "Really? You could say that, yes. But I am made well, to impersonate her…"

Harley asked, "Made well?"

Rachel stated, as she held the gun up, "Yes. In the layman's terms… _She's_ the faker."

"LIAR!" Rachel shrieked, as she appeared. She barked, "YOU'RE the faker, you imposter! What are you even doing here?"

Rachel #2 said, "Is that right? I was showing your boyfriend a little fun. He kinda figured us out."

Kirsten barked, "Hey, Earth to Jane Doe, you're busted!"

Rachel stated, "MOVE!"

Jimmy asked, "Rachel, I'm sorry if I hurt your-."

She stated, "No one is stronger than Rachel Moore… and no one has the same power in karate. Let's see if she's worthy of it."

Rachel #2 puts the gun down and said, "An excellent idea… I CAN DESTROY YOU! **NOOOOOOOOOW!** "

She charged at Rachel #1, but she blocked her punch, landing a kick to the skull. Both Rachels began fighting, as Jimmy grabbed the gun. Rachels 1 and 2 exchanged punches, kicks, blocks, and shoves, as Harley cried out, "JIMMY! SHOOT HER!"

Jimmy aimed the gun at both Rachels, as he cried, "STOP!"

They stopped, as Rachel #1 said, "NO! JIMMY!"

Rachel #2 cried, "NO!"

Kirsten was confused, "Which one is the _real_ Rachel?"

Both Rachels shouted, "I AM!"

Harley said, "They have the same school uniform… So, which one is the imposter?"

They both said, "She is!"

Kirsten was dizzy, as she moaned, "This is getting nowhere…"

Rachel #1 pleaded, "Jimmy, shoot her… Don't hurt me."

Rachel #2 said, "NO! Shoot her! I knew I wasn't crazy!"

Rachel #1 said, "NO! _HER!_ She is the fake Rachel!"

Rachel #2 called, "She's lying!"

Rachel #1 stated, "Would you believe she is a fake girl? She isn't made well."

Rachel #2 snarled, "YOU'RE not made well!"

"OH, YEAH?"

"YEAH!"

"CHEAP PLASTIC KARATE BARBIE!"

"YOU BOYFRIEND STEALER!"

"HARPY!"

"FLAKE!"

Jimmy roared, "GIRLS! GIRLS! GIRLS! Don't fight over me!"

He thought in a grin, "Although… It's nice to have two of her…"

He stated, "But _one_ Rachel is enough… _One_ truth prevails…"

He was confused, as he thought, "Crap. I can't tell which is which. Which one blushes?"

Rachel #2 blushes, as Harley said, "THAT'S HER!"

But the first one blushed, as does the other, as Kirsten huffed, "No… It _is_ alike."

Rachel #2 said, "Jimmy! There's but _one_ option left."

She sobbed, "You have to kill _both of us_."

Rachel #1 asked, "WHAT? ARE YOU CRAZY? There can be _one_ Rachel Moore!"

"Without a Rachel Moore, she's no longer living! If we die together, so be it!"

"You're mad!"

Jimmy said, "MY Rachel would never say that… So, it's _you,_ the second one… Only the real Rachel would sacrifice herself for me."

He hesitated, as Rachel #1 sobbed, "Go ahead… Shoot me… SHOOT ME! I deserve to die…"

Rachel #2 asked, "Get the facts straight. It's over."

Rachel #1 sniffled, as she said to Jimmy, "Jimmy, if I die, right now… lemme say… You are a big stupid detective jerk!"

 **BANG!  
** Jimmy shot at Rachel. She dropped down, as the second Rachel, in tears, looked down. The first Rachel was shocked. The second Rachel was shot by Jimmy. He threw the gun down and said, "I knew it was you. Only the _real_ Rachel would call me that. That's my Rachel."

Rachel giggled, "Oh… Jimmy…"

She hugged Jimmy, as Harley asked, "Uh… Kudo? Something's not right about the fake Rachel…"

They looked down, as they gasped in horror. Rachel's chest was ripped open by the gun shot, revealing some gears and microchips. She sat up and moaned, leaking brown fluid from her mouth, "So… I was found out, after all…"

Jimmy gasped, "A ROBOT?"

Rachel said, "No wonder…"

Harley stated, "Now I see why she said " _made well_ ". She was created to be exactly like Rachel."

Kirsten giggled, "Oh, I was right, all along."

Jimmy asked, "You? Why? Why would you hide this?"

Rachel Robot smiled, "Jimmy… I'm sorry I deceived you… I really… want to be with you…"

She turned to Rachel and said, "So… Looks like you live again, as me…"

Rachel scoffed, "Hmph!"

Jimmy asked, "But I don't get it. Why are you created to be like Rachel?"

The robot said, "Jimmy, I was only observing her lifestyle, as for when she'll go away, forever, I would replace her… but now… it is too late… My body is destroyed, and I can no longer be her…"

She whispered, "Who am I? I am Rachel Moore… I am… Rachel… I am her… the daughter of the great Richard Moore… … …I am her… I am who I am… as I know what I am… or was…"

Jimmy asked, "Why do you speak in riddles?"

The robot said, "Jimmy Kudo… I never intended to hurt you, but you see, _she_ was to be erased, only for me to meet with her. However, the plans have changed. I don't want you to go away, forever… I want you… … …to be happy for me…"

Jimmy asked, "Did I shoot the _wrong_ Rachel?"

The robot said, "No. You shot the right one. Did you hear that, _Rachel?_ You got your boyfriend… He's yours."

Rachel said, "But… Why were you following me?"

The robot smiled, as she closed her eyes, halfway. She whispered, "You… … … You were… I'm sorry. But I cannot… tell you further… I am dying down… … …Soon, they'll take me away… Forgive me… Jimmy."

Jimmy held her in her arms, as the robot whispered, "I wonder… … …what I am… … …but what was I… … …before… … …?"

She dropped her head, with her eyes going black, and her eyes half-shut. She stopped moving and talking, as Kirsten was crying a bit. Harley said, "She died, and she gave out her mission… Too bad she failed."

Rachel nodded, "I guess. Why she'd chose to replace me… I guess we'll never know. Human life cannot be replaced."

She closed the robot's eyes with her hand, and then said, "Finally, it's over. I can go home… peacefully."

Jimmy said to her, "Rachel… I'm sorry if I hurt your feelings."

She smiled, "Oh, that's alright. I'm sorry about those past days… Let's not fight again."

She held her hand out and asked, "Friends?"

Jimmy held her hand and said, "Yeah. Friends. Never again."

They hugged, as Harley said, "We should go. Kirsten and I have to go back to Osaka."

Jimmy asked, "What about _her_?"

Kirsten said, "Aw, leave it. Whatever it has done, it's useless now. Maybe the guys who created her will take her away."

Rachel nodded, "Right."

Harley said, "Well, Kudo… We'll be seeing you."

He and Kirsten left, as they returned to Osaka. Rachel asked, "Wanna go home, Jimmy?"

Jimmy smiled, "Sure."

They held hands, as Rachel blushed. Jimmy said, "Not what the real Rachel would do, but it's a first…"

Rachel smiled, "Jimmy… You know that there's but _one_ of me…"

She winked, as she said, "Now, what do you say I take you home?"

They walked out of the forest, leaving the broken Rachel Robot behind. Rachel Moore knew that her nightmare was finally over.

* * *

The next morning, the robot remained broken and motionless. A figure appeared from the view, as she approached the broken robot girl. She smirked, as she said, "Well… I always knew you'd break down, sooner or later."

It was Rachel. She said, as she kneeled down, "Poor little android Rachel… I always knew you weren't up for the task. Too bad. I do miss your quirky personality… Who am I, you say? I am you… and you are me… because… we're one in the same…"

She reached into the broken droid's chest and pulled out a microchip. She then stood up and opened her white shirt, revealing her bare chest. She opened her chest panel and placed the microchip into her. She froze in place and was humming, with her eyes halfway closed. She beeped, " _Download complete… New data acquired…_ "

She then smirked, as she buttoned herself back up, "Daughter of the detective… natural beauty… and a very agile and beautiful figure… Don't make me laugh. It's no wonder Mom created us… as one single daughter… The real Rachel is dead… and she chose to replace each of us, in case someone goes haywire. And you, you little faker… are nothing, now…"

She whispered, "Guess what? I know something you don't know~…"

Her rosy cheeks returned, as she spoke in a slight high voice, "I'm _you_ , as well… and one day, I'll have the courage to date Jimmy Kudo. The guy is a detective jerk, but he's very witty. And I love him… Too bad you won't live to see it…"

 **CRUSH!  
** She stomped on her exposed chest, and crushed her circuits with her left foot. She pushed down, as the broken robot's head snapped off. Rachel, the only working android, replied, "Pitiful… It's the order of life…"

She winked at the robot's head, and sang, "Because _I'm Rachel Moore… and you're not~_ …"

She laughed loudly, as she walked off. The broken Rachel is left on the ground, as she started to speak.

" _Jimmy… Jimmy… I am… Who am I? What am I? I'm Rachel Moore… I'm… not Rachel Moore… Who am I? I… … … I… … … I… … …_ "

After that, she stopped speaking or moving, dying down completely. Her head lied on the ground, as a lone tear fell from her left eye, as the other Rachel's laughs echoed from far away.

* * *

 _We've all heard the term "Double Trouble". And from what we saw is what happens when one person who looks the same, and becomes superior to the other. Exit a girl who resembles a Miss Rachel Moore, whose life was taken, too soon, and replaced by another duplicate of herself, built only to replace her, to continue on her life; was once a beautiful and tomboyish girl, now nothing more than a pile of rusted-up joints and bones…  
Look for this under "Twin Magic"… in the " **Tales of the Bizarre** "…_

* * *

 ** _To be continued…?_**

* * *

 ** _Miz-K Note:_** _This fic you just saw is original. In fact, this was an idea created from the "Miyazawa & May" canon, as the cute robot girl in rosy pink cheeks is Ran Moore, Rachel Moore's evil android twin (if you call her evil). And also, if you say she has a slightly higher pitch, I imagine how English Dub actress, Colleen Clinkenbeard, the original voice of Rachel, would voice her, and another actress, Luci Christian, would voice Ran Moore, being she's a bubbly personality.  
Also, if you saw the To Be Continued part there, you'll notice that there's a follow-up sequel to it, which features Harley and Kirsten, which will appear in the next "Tales of the Bizarre" series. So stay tuned._

* * *

 ** _Good night out there… wherever you are…_**


End file.
